


Release

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 300 Thank You Prompt, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Otabek Altin, Boys Kissing, Humiliation, I promise they work perfectly, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Otabek, Top Katsuki Yuuri, dom Yuuri, face fucking, rarepair, smutfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: This is my 300 Follower Prompt Thank you! Lorindaa was chosen as the winner!  She had a prompt of Yuuri/Otabek NSFW - so this is what happen - just a lot of smut here people!  <3 Enjoy this RARE PAIR! <3Phaytesworld





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lorindaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/gifts), [blackmountainbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmountainbones/gifts).



There was nothing about Yuri that Otabek did not love. Everything about him was perfect and their relationship was the best it had ever been. There was nothing lacking, except one thing: Otabek wanted to be dominated. Yuri had tried, he really did. Otabek had to appreciate that, but it wasn’t what he wanted. He did not need it all the time, he just wanted the feeling of someone totally controlling him, making him undone in a _different_ way.

Four Continents had just ended and he walked away with a silver. Katsuki had captured gold. It felt odd with Yuri and Victor not there. They were in Russian cheering them on this time. He was in the locker room and watched as Katsuki started to peel his skin tight costume off. It always surprised him how muscular the man was. He could skate with such grace and beauty that only few could, yet once he peeled off that costume, it revealed hard, tight muscles.

He knew he was staring too long, he knew he should have looked away, but as the costume peeled away, he could not help but notice the way those muscles contracted down his back. As the costume peeled lower Otabek could see the dimples above his ass on his lower back. When Yuuri turned, he could see as the muscles continued to dance across his body. He knew he should look away, but he couldn’t. Those brown eyes locked with him for a moment and an eyebrow cocked his way.

He swallowed deeply and coughed. He wanted to turn his eyes away but couldn’t. He felt guilty as this was his friend, his boyfriend’s friend. He spent enough time in Saint Petersburg that he went to dinners at their house and skated with them. Yet here he was staring down Katsuki as if his mind was trying to imprint every detail. He wanted to divert his eyes, but couldn’t. He watched as Katsuki walked up to him, his costume half hanging off his body. He was astonished at how someone so lean could be so defined and so beautiful.

“Otabek?”

He shook his head. “Um… sorry.”

Katsuki ran his hairs through his hair already slicked back and gave a quick laugh. “You ok?” and he watched as Katsuki’s eyes looked down briefly.

Of course his costume was not hiding anything. Otabek sighed and leaned against the locker, finally able to close his eyes.

“Shit… I am sorry Yuuri…”

“Otabek, are you ok?”

Otabek nodded but did not feel his arousal going away anytime soon. He knew if he could get out of there he could just jerk off and be done with it. He felt guilty as here he was staring at another man, a _married_ man at that as if he were ready to devour him.

“Otabek, it is ok.” He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes. Those brown eyes were fixed on him again. He had to breath slowly, in through his nose, out through his mouth.

“Look Otabek, I’m in room 23. Meet me there in an hour.” He watched as Katsuki looked down again at his arousal and went to his locker. He watched Katsuki peel off the rest of the costume and slip on track pants and his jacket. He still had not moved.

“But… what about-”

“We have an agreement. Different continents and all.” Katsuki winked at him as he grabbed his bag and left the locker room.

Otabek let out the air he was holding and sat down. He ran his hands through his hair, feeling the sticky residue of the gel he used to hold it in place while he skated. He knew Yuri had told him if he could find someone to dominate him the way he wanted, he was more than welcome to. Yuri knew he tried but it was not what Otabek really truly wanted. The dynamic did not work with them two.

 

_“Beka, I love you and you know that. You are wonderful to me. I just can’t do this one damn thing ok?” Yuri had told him after another failed attempt._

  _“Yura, it is ok. I promise,” Otabek had said as he wrapped his arms around his kitten._

  _“Look Beka, if you find someone to do what you want, I am ok with it. Just not all the time, ok?”_

  _Otabek hugged his kitten tighter. He never loved him more._

 

“Oh Beka, you are so gross!  Pork Cutlet? Really?” he could hear Yuri laughing at him over the phone.

“Yura, are you sure?”

“Dammit, get that shit out of your system. Just… don’t give me any gross details of that piggy ok?”

“I love you, Yura.”

“You fucking better. Look, I gotta go warm up.”

Otabek had to shake his head as he left his room and wondered what the hell he was getting himself into. He walked down the hallway as they were on the same floor and saw the room number in front of him. He just stood there and stared at it.

Taking another deep breath he found the courage to knock. It was only seconds later Katsuki opened the door and smiled at him.

“Otabek, come in.” He watched as Katsuki stepped aside allowing him to enter the room. He could see a suitcase on the small table opened with clothes hanging half out, and a few items scattered around. “Sorry about that… was just picking up.”

Katsuki grabbed a towel and tossed into the bathroom. The room smelled like fresh soap and figured he must have showered earlier. Katsuki turned and looked back at him. He swallowed as it felt those eyes were reading his deepest thoughts. He watched as Katsuki walked up to him and put both hands on his shoulders.

“Otabek, what do you want?” The way Katsuki said it, it was almost not a question.

Katsuki was so close. Their bodies just inches apart. He was locked into those eyes bearing down on him. He wanted to answer but he couldn’t. He was holding his breath and his eyes got wide when he saw how close Katsuki was to him now. Before he knew it those lips were gently pressed to his. He felt his body relax at once as his lips moved across Katsuki’s. He could feel when Katsuki pressed his lips harder to his and pulled him in so their bodies were touching now.

Instinct had him wrapping his arms around Katsuki and felt how tight his body was. It was not as thin as Yuri’s, but definitely as defined. He curled his fingers into the shirt at the base of Katsuki’s back and licked gently at his bottom lip. He could feel as his mouth opened and Katsuki plunged his tongue into his mouth. He could feel Katsuki dominating him already and he almost wanted to fight it, but remembered, _this_ was what he wanted. He wanted someone to take control of him. He let Katsuki lead the kiss and he felt as those hands ran up through his hair and pulled his hair hard.

It caused him to break the kiss as he felt that soft warm mouth trail across his jawline and down his neck. Otabek hissed out when he felt Katsuki bite down on the flesh between his neck and shoulder. It was a sensitive spot for him, and feeling it being bitten set his blood on fire. Katuski worked his teeth along his skin then alternated with gentle licks over the bite marks. He felt his hands grabbing harder and pulling the shirt he still clutched. Katsuki started to suck hard on the junction of his neck and shoulder and Otabek could not help but moan out loud. That spot was getting sensitive and Katsuki popped off his neck and pulled back. There was a smirk on his face and a different look in his eyes. Otabek shivered as it looked dangerous. He had only seen this look once before, years ago when Katsuki did his Eros routine.

Katsuki removed his hands from the back of Otabek’s shirt then placed his hands on his shoulders and pushed him to his knees. Otabek stared up and him and watched as his eyebrow cocked in question and Otabek knew what he silently being told what to do. His hands shook as he brought them to the waistband of Katsuki’s pants and gently tugged them down. He was face on with neatly trimmed hair and a half hard cock. He could feel a hand tug in his hair and pull his head back. He stared into those brown eyes again.

“Open your mouth Otabek.”

He opened his mouth as Katsuki took his shaft in his hand, and plunged it into his mouth. He was not gentle about it, but being only half hard was not choking him, yet. He kept his eyes trained on Katsuki as he was being stared down. He felt as Katsuki slowly moved his cock in and out of his mouth; Otabek wanted to close his mouth around the cock, but he was not told to yet. He felt the spit coming out of his mouth down his chin but he watched as Katsuki still held the base of his cock and slowly pushed it back in. It was getting harder and he was going further into his mouth.

“Close your mouth around me.”

He felt his lips close around the shaft that was rapidly growing harder and listened as Katsuki moaned out. Katsuki slowly pulled out a bit but held still. Otabek felt as the hand in his hair pulled and angled his head back more. Katsuki slowly pushed back in, deeper this time. His hand still around the base of his shaft and as he moved it away he was able to push down into the back of Otabek’s throat. He could feel his throat constricting.

“Relax your throat and tilt your head more.”

Tears welled up behind his eyes from the pressure in his mouth and throat. The tight grip on his hair was holding him still as his head was being tilted back a little more.

“Relax, Otabek. If it gets too much, tap my leg twice. Blink twice if you understand.”

Otabek blinked back up at him and saw Katsuki smile.

“Good boy.” He felt the tug on his hair and Katsuki’s hard cock slowly pulled all the way out. There was a thin trail of saliva connecting his mouth with Katsuki’s cock. He knew to leave his mouth open and let the spit slip out of his mouth.

“So pretty on your knees for me.”

Katsuki gripped his cock again and pushed back into his mouth. This time he was not slow about it.

“I’m going to fuck your mouth, Otabek.”

If Otabek could swallow he would have. He felt as his throat got tight around him again as Katsuki had pushed all the way in his mouth. His nose was buried into the neatly trimmed hair as Katsuki held him in place. He was held in place another second and he felt as Katsuki started to pull out slowly. Before he could breath properly he felt as Katsuki thrusted his hips and his cock was back down his throat. Before he could think it was being pulled halfway out.

“Are you ready, Otabek?”

He blinked up at him, his lips still around Katsuki’s cock. It was all Katsuki needed. He gripped his hair hard and started to push his cock in and out of his mouth. He could feel it being forced down his throat. He was making terrible gagging like noises though he was not gagging. It seemed to only encourage Katsuki more. The tears slipped from his eyes as Katsuki was getting more erratic with his thrusts.

“That’s so good, Otabek,” Katsuki moaned.

Otabek was allowing his face to be used and he was throbbing from it. The strong grip in his hair and the cock being brutally forced into his throat. He knew he was dripping in his briefs. He had done this many times to Yuri, and knew Yuri loved his cock being rammed down his throat. He felt as Katsuki quickly pulled his cock all the way out.

“Stick your tongue out.”

Sticking his tongue out he felt how Katsuki laid the tip on it and he licked at it. There was a moan above him and he locked eyes with Katsuki again and heard him moan again. Katsuki started to stroke his cock and he could feel the warm release hit on his tongue and around his mouth. Katsuki gripped his hair so hard he thought he was going to pull it out. He kept stroking and releasing all over Otabek’s face. He closed his eyes and felt the warm liquid cover his face. When he heard a final low moan he opened his eyes and saw Katsuki smile down at him.

“Damn, Otabek, you are even more beautiful covered in my cum.” He felt how Katsuki took his hand out of his hair and smeared his own cum across his cheek. He took that same thumb and hooked it in his mouth. Otabek sucked the mess off his thumb and hummed around it.

“Stay here, I will be right back.”

He watched as Katsuki went into the bathroom and came out with a warm wet cloth. He stayed on his knees as Katsuki washed his face down then tossed the cloth to the side. Katsuki leaned out and kissed him gently.

“You were so good, Otabek.  Now, I want to watch you jerk off.”

His breath hitched. He was throbbing so hard in his pants.

“Just pull your pants down, stay on your knees.”

Otabek’s knees were on fire already, and he knew Katsuki knew this but he pulled his pants down and gripped his already leaking cock. He stroked up and down his shaft as he watched Katsuki just stare down at him. He could feel those eyes watching his hand as he pulled and twisted on his cock. He arched his back a bit and stroked more. This was not one he was going to drag out. He needed to get off so badly. He was flushed and breathing heavy.

“Come for me, Otabek.”

He cried out and felt his body tense up. He cupped his other hand as he released into it. He was panting and breathing heavy as he did not think it would hit him that fast and hard.

“Clean up your mess.”

He looked back into those eyes as he brought his hand up to his mouth and took a long lick across his palm.

“Clean it all up, don’t leave a drop behind.”

He continued to lick at his hand and between his fingers. When it seemed to be enough Katsuki offered his hand to help him up. As he stood he felt his knees protesting with him and pulled his pants back up. Katsuki chuckled and led him over to the bed where he sat him down. He could feel as he rubbed his knees gently. He saw those brown eyes looking back at him and smiled. A gentle kiss and then Katsuki’s phone was ringing.

“Ah Otabek! It is your boyfriend facetiming me.” They both had to laugh as he answered and Yuri was staring into the phone.

“So piggy, are you done fouling up my boyfriend?”

Katsuki had to laugh, “Not yet.”

Otabek’s eyes went huge and he cleared his throat as Katsuki and Yuri both got to laughing.

“Just send him back in one fucking piece and don’t scar him for life, you kinky bastard.”

Otabek had to laugh at that. Damn he really loved his boyfriend.

Katsuki laughed into the phone, “I’ll have him call you later, Yurio.”

Katsuki ended the call and set the phone on the nightstand. They were both sitting on the bed and was not sure what to do. He watched as Katsuki looked his way and then slowly looked him up and down. He knew his hair had to be a wreck over being pulled and his head jerked around. Wiping his hands down the front of his pants as he felt his palms sweating as Katsuki leaned back against the headboard of the bed.

“Otabek, stand up and take you clothes off.”

Otabek felt himself swallow hard and stand up. His hands shook again as he lifted his shirt over his head. He paused and stared over at Katsuki.

“All of them, Otabek.”

Taking in a deep breath he slid his pants and briefs down in one go. He had to kick off his shoes quickly and then just stood there, waiting for his next order. Katsuki reclined back on the bed and looked him over casually. He could feel his cock twitch even though he had gotten off just minutes before. Katsuki must have noticed as he smirked at him. He was not used to just standing naked in front of someone and allowing them to look him up and down. It was different, it was turning him on.

“Come here.”

Katsuki sat up and moved his legs over the edge of the bed so Otabek could walk up to him. He felt so exposed as Katsuki still had all his clothes on. He felt hands at his hips as Katsuki looked up at him.

“You may kiss me.”

He leaned down and gently kissed Katsuki, though he felt those hands back in his hair demanding more from the kiss. Otabek felt his tongue immediately in his mouth licking, tasting and dominating him. He couldn’t help but moan softly into the kiss. He felt Katsuki bite down on his bottom lip as the kiss broke and he hissed out. His lip throbbed and licked over it making sure it was not bleeding - it wasn’t.

“I can taste your cum in your mouth.”

Otabek knew his face was red, he could feel the heat in his cheeks. He also felt a hand on his soft cock slowly stroking it. He moaned and felt as his cock slowly started to come back to life under those fingers. He closed his eyes and moaned again.

“Come lay down, Otabek.”

Katsuki let go of his now half hard cock and stood up. Otabek laid on the bed as Katsuki went over to his suitcase. He could not see what he was doing but he could he was searching for something. He just laid there in the center of bed, not sure what was happening next. He could feel his heartbeat pick up and his palms start to sweat all over again. The anticipation of not knowing what was going to happen was turning him on.

Katsuki found what he was looking for and walked back over to the bed. Otabek could not see what Katsuki had gotten as he tucked it in his pocket. He was curious and knew better than to ask. It was best to stay quiet and trust in his friend. As Katsuki got to the bed, he slipped his glasses off and set them on the table next to his phone. Otabek watched as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed to the side. Otabek’s eyes fixed to the muscles running down his chest and abdomen. He could not help but stare; Katsuki was lean but his body so different from what he was used to with Yuri. He left his pants on but put a knee on the bed and leaned down to kiss him.

Otabek was wanting more as Katsuki was not making the kiss deep. He could feel a hand on his chest keeping him down on the bed. Otabek continued to chase Katsuki’s mouth as he pulled off of him.

“Raise your hands above your head.”

Otabek did as he was told and watched as Katsuki pulled a tie out of his pocket and leaned over him. He felt the material wrap around his wrists then was pulled to the headboard as Katsuki tied them.

“There we go. If it gets to be too much, just say ‘Yakov’ and I will stop.”

Otabek nodded his head in assent. He couldn’t move his arms the way he was laid out. He was completely on display and could feel his cock twitch between his legs. He had never been tied down before and the thought of not being able to move his arms and hands lit something inside him he did not know was there.

Katsuki ran his fingertips down Otabek’s chest to his lower abdomen and back up. His breath hitched as he was barely being touched and he wanted more. He tried to arch his back and was met with Katsuki’s palm pushing his body back down. Otabek was not used to not getting what he wanted in bed. He would demand from Yuri what he wanted and was always granted it. He would make Yuri beg and plead for what he wanted, and right now he wanted more of Katsuki’s touch.

“I did not say you could move.”

He laid perfectly still as the fingertips continued their travels over his body.  They went up his sides and his arms then back down. He felt those fingertips outline his cheekbones and his bottom lip. They trailed across his jawline and back down his body. Groaning, he wanted more. Katsuki must have known this as he was not giving him what he wanted, but giving him everything he needed.

He felt as those fingers traced over his collarbone and then down his torso. Otabek could feel how hard he was breathing. He could not move and he was at the mercy of Katsuki. He watched as Katsuki lowered his head and captured a nipple in his mouth. Katsuki licked and nibbled around it as his fingers pinched at the other one. Otabek found himself moaning  as Katsuki bit down hard on him and pinched his other nipple just as hard.

He would have never guessed Katsuki to be the rough type, but he was enjoying it. His nipples were very sensitive and Yuri could always get him in the mood by latching onto one and sucking gently at it. He was not used to rough bites followed by soft licks. Everything about this was different and his body was itching for more.

That mouth continued to worry his nipple. Taking turns between biting down hard and lightly licking at it. He never alternated to the other one, he just pinched and rolled it in his fingers. Otabek could feel he was getting raw and sore but he moaned even more the more Katsuki worked them.

He felt the cold air on his nipple when Katsuki started to kiss lower down his body. When he reached Otabek’s hip bones, Katsuki shifted and spread his legs out and moved himself between them. Otabek could not move much, his arms and shoulders were starting to ache being restrained the way they were, but he could tolerate it for everything happening. Katsuki was kissing around his hip bones and licking at them. All Otabek wanted to do was run his fingers through Katsuki’s hair, but his arms were bound above his head.

Katsuki continued to kiss around his hips and inner thighs. He was driving Otabek mad, and he wanted more. He felt the tight suction on his inner thigh and cried out. Katsuki was gently biting and sucking up and down his inner thigh. He knew there would be marks there later. He knew Yuri would see them and then make his own when he got back.

He felt a warm wet tongue lick from the base of his cock up to the tip, and he cried out. Otabek was fully hard and could feel as that tongue just continued to take long rough licks up his cock. He felt when the wet mouth wrapped around the head of his cock and started to suck. He wanted nothing more than to thrust his hips up but Katsuki had his hands on his hips holding him down. He moaned again as Katsuki was slowly taking him in and out of his mouth.

Not only was Otabek tied to the bed, but being held down was turning him more than he thought. He was unable to move and was at the mercy of Katsuki’s mouth. Katsuki had a rough hold on his hips he knew would have bruises on them come morning. He never would have thought Katsuki was as strong as he was, and it was even more a turn on. Being held down, being forced to stay still. He did this to Yuri all the time, and would watch as he tried to squirm and move under his hands- he understood now and knew how Yuri felt. He liked it.

Katsuki continued to work his mouth up and down his shaft while using his tongue tease at his cock head and slit. It was driving him crazy. He was getting close the more Katsuki would hollow his cheeks and pull a tight suction on him. He started to breath harder and felt everything inside growing tight. He was about to release when he felt that mouth leave him.

He groaned out as Katsuki went back to kissing his inner thighs and hips. He felt as that mouth started kissing at his stomach and felt as Katsuki’s body crawled on top of his. He cock was throbbing and when Katsuki let his weight rest on his body, he moaned. Before Otabek could groan again he felt a mouth on his and was kissing Katsuki as he felt those hands back in his hair gently pulling. He moaned and felt Katsuki move his body against him.

Katsuki released his mouth and lifted his body, reaching over Otabek’s head to undo the knot that tied his hands to the bed, but left them tied together. He relaxed his shoulders a bit and felt Katsuki lift completely off of him.

“Turn around.”

Otabek turned as best he could, facing down. He felt when Katsuki’s hands lifted his hips and he rose his bottom half to his knees and rested the lower half on his forearms. He just stayed like this and waited. He knew it was only a few moments, but it felt like forever he was like this, ass up and head down. He felt exposed and vulnerable. His hands were still tied and even moving them, there was no give to the knots around his wrists.

He could feel the weight of his cock hanging between his legs, throbbing. He felt a hand on his lower back that massaged his muscles for a moment. He felt good and he relaxed into his forearms and he felt Katsuki kiss his lower back. He could feel as the mouth trailed lower and lower. Those hands moving towards his cheeks and gently spreading them open.

He stopped breathing completely when he felt a light kiss at his entrance. He remembered how to breathe again when a light lick went across his rim. He moaned out and felt that same tongue start to lap lightly more and more at his muscles. Katsuki’s hands were kneading the flesh of his cheeks as his tongue started to lap more firmly at his entrance. He moaned out and wanted to push into that tongue teasing his entrance. Otabek could not stop the moans that continued to escape his mouth. This was his favorite thing to do to Yuri, using his tongue and watching him become a moaning mess under him.

He cried out when that tongue finally slowly pushed into his entrance. It was wet and warm and exploded every nerve ending in his body. Katsuki was working his tongue slowly into him. Switching up between licking and probing with his tongue. When Katsuki lifted up he gently blew on Otabek’s entrance causing him to moan and drop his head into his forearms. Having a warm tongue on him then cool air, everything in his body was heightened and he was coming undone under Katsuki’s tongue.

His cock was leaking and he wanted nothing more than to stroke himself. He could feel as that tongue worked back into him and a finger slowly entering him. He felt a second wet finger enter in him as Katsuki was kissing around his fingers and Otabek felt the tears behind his lids again. The fingers curved and he cried out when Katsuki hit his prostate.

“Otabek, you are taking my fingers so well.”

Otabek moaned out again as the fingers worked slowly in and out of him. He felt them stretching and scissoring in him. A third finger entered and all he wanted to do was push back on those fingers. He felt momentarily full and moaned out as the fingers curled and spread. Those fingers plunged in and out of him. He wanted more, he needed more. He felt those fingers leave him and groaned out.

The minute that mouth was back on his stretched entrance he cried out. He could feel as Katsuki’s tongue plunged deep into his open hole. Katsuki worked his hand around Otabek and gave his cock a good hard stroke and Otabek cried out. He was so close and not getting the release he had been longing for. Katsuki only gave him a couple strokes then stopped and removed his hand, putting it back on his cheeks spreading them open. Otabek could feel the tongue that continue to lick around and in his entrance.  

He groaned out when he felt the hands lift off of him and that tongue leave his entrance. He felt the bed move some and then next thing he knew, without warning, Katsuki had pushed into him. It was not done slowly, it was done quickly and he entered him completely. They both moaned and Katsuki held still, his hands gripped hard on his hips. This was the full feeling he wanting and Katsuki did not make him wait. He could feel the cock in him throb as he clenched around it allowing the sudden sting to subside.

“I knew you would feel amazing.”

Katsuki held still for a moment then started to slowly slide out of Otabek. He felt those hands on his hips grip even tighter as he pushed back in. Katsuki started a hard, brutal pace, holding his hips and thrusting in and out. Each thrust in was abusing his prostate and he cried out over and over. Otabek was trying to find something to hold on to, but with his hands still bound he couldn’t. As much as he loved to take things excruciating slow with Yuri, he needed this hard and fast.

“Yuuri!” he cried out.

He felt a hard slap on one cheek and moaned out. Katsuki kept thrusting hard into him and he could hear him moaning behind him. He felt another hard slap on the same cheek and cried out. He could feel as his prostate was being hit, his cock leaking all the more. Katuski continued the thrust and the tight grip on his hips, he was not letting up or slowing down. Otabek was getting close and started to feel his body tense up. He wanted to release, and he felt himself being torn into many pieces. Katsuki reach around them and grabbed Otabek’s cock giving it a hard pull.

“Come for me, Otabek.”

Otabek cried out and felt his cock pulsing as he released. It was if his body was waiting for Katsuki to give him permission to come. He would do that to Yuri, get him close and tell him to wait. He entire body felt like it was pulled in every direction at once as he continued to release. Katsuki never stopped thrusting through his orgasm and he felt over stimulated as Katsuki grabbed his hips and continued to push in and out of him.

Otabek wanted to collapse but those hands were holding his hips tightly. A few more hard thrusts and he heard Katsuki moan out and grip his hips even tighter and hold still. He was deep inside Otabek when he released.

Katsuki gave a few more shallow thrusts then pulled out. Otabek felt empty and full all at once. His mind was spinning and his body humming. Otabek collapsed to the bed and Katsuki crawled back up the bed and undid the ties on his hands. He could hear Katsuki breathing hard as he was pulled in to Katsuki’s chest and curled around him. Both men lay there as they breathed heavily and he could feel as Katsuki’s come started to seep out and down his thighs. He shifted a little and Katsuki’s hand trailed down the side of his body then felt as he hooked his fingers back inside of him.

Otabek moaned out. He was sensitive and every touch was setting him on fire. He felt the fingers slip easily in and out of him. There was an embarrassing wet sound coming from where Katsuki kept plunging his fingers in and out of him and he tried to hide his face in his chest. Katsuki kept working his fingers in and out of him a little bit more then finally stopped. Katsuki brought his wet hand up to Otabek’s mouth.

“Clean me off.”

Katsuki kissed his forehead as Otabek started to lap at his fingers and suck on them. When Katsuki took the fingers out of his mouth he kissed Otabek deeply.

“We taste good.” Otabek said.

Otabek blushed and they heard Katsuki’s phone ringing facetime again. Otabek thought Yuri had a tracker on him some days.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it might be [blackmountainbones](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmountainbones) birthday - and this might be for her! Happy Birthday SUGAR! And thank you so much for your love and support!

The storm coming through got them stuck there another day- all flights canceled. Otabek felt lucky he was able to hang onto his room for another day. He laid on top of the bed as he heard the lightning and thunder rolling. His head was still spinning from the previous night. He almost could not believe it had happened. That morning when he looked over his body, he saw the faint marks Katsuki had left on him and lightly ran his fingers over them, remembering.

Yuri laughed at him on the phone that night. Said he looked as if he was glowing and that once he got back he was locking him in the bedroom the entire weekend. Otabek of course had to agree as he could not think of a better way to spend his weekend. 

 There was a light knock at his door and he sat up as the thunder rolled around the hotel. He was just in his track pants and walked over to the door. He had to reach up a bit to look out the peephole and saw Katsuki standing there. 

 “Hey.” he said as he opened the door.

 Katuski smiled and walked in. “Hey. Almost dinner time and I didn’t want to order room service alone. There is a restaurant downstairs, being as it is pouring outside.” 

 He nodded and saw as Katsuki looked him up and down. He felt naked like he had the day before, spread before him at Katsuki’s mercy. He knew his cheeks had a faint blush.

 “Yeah, let me go change. Have a seat.” 

 He grabbed some jeans and a tshirt and went to go change. When he came back he saw Katasuki in the only chair in the room as he was going through his phone. 

 “They say this will pass by by morning, airlines should be able to get us out then.” as he says this lightning brightens the room and causes them to jump a little bit. “Come on, let’s get out of these room for a bit.” 

 Otabek had spent most his day watching movies, reading and sleeping. He did not get many days where he could just lay in bed all day and do nothing. As much as he had enjoyed it, he was already stir crazy. His life was so structured and on schedule, this was off schedule. 

 He took note of Katsukis hand on his lower back as they left out of his room. He also could smell fresh soap on Katsuki as they walked down the hallway to the elevator. The restaurant in the hotel was packed as no one staying there had many options, but once the host saw it was them two, got them a table immediately. Otabek thought sometimes being known went in his favor. He watched as Katsuki casually went over the wine menu. 

“Do you have a preference?”

“Not really, Yuri always gets something sweet.” 

“You like red or white?”

"Yuri always gets white.” Whenever he went out with Yuri, it was always a Riesling or Moscato that was ordered. He had gotten use to it and they normally shared a bottle. Yuri could not stand the bolder drier wines.

“Interesting, do you always get what he orders?”

He found himself shrugging, “I don’t mind it.”

Katsuki chuckled, “Victor is the same way. White and sweet. So tonight we are going for red.” 

Katsuki waved over the waiter and ordered a Shiraz. They both sipped and sighed when they glasses were poured. Otabek always prefered red and he kept some at their place to enjoy. Yuri would sip it and crinkle his nose and gag. 

Everything was relaxed though Otabek would find himself shifting when he would remember the other night as he sat there at that table with Katsuki, he could still feel the slight discomfort if he shifted just right. It made him think of Katsuki inside of him, not that he never bottomed for Yuri, but Yuri loved being bottom and he was not one to say no to his Yuri.  

Katsuki was quiet and didn’t seem to need fill the silence with useless words. He was use to Yuri who could rant and rave about his day nonstop, and though he loved it, he also enjoyed this. Everything was so different than what he was use too and it was nice. He realized he never really spent time (outside of the previous night) alone with Katsuki, Yuri was always there as they were at the rink or out to dinner with them as a group. 

“I can almost hear your thoughts Otabek.” Katsuki spoke to him and he had to chuckle.

“Just was thinking how the only time we ever spend together has Yuri and Victor involved.” 

Katsuki nodded, “Yes, it does seem that way. We have even been here what… a week already?” 

Otabek nodded and sipped more wine. Katsuki refilled both their glasses as the bread arrived. The windows around the hotel glew as the bright lights continued to flash in and thunder bombing. 

“It is strange just how romantic all this is. Wouldn’t you think?” Katsuki said as he sipped from his glass. Otabek had to raise an eyebrow at him. He watched Katsuki laugh and blush, “I mean come on, wine, a thunderstorm?”

Otabek liked when he blushed and had noticed Katsuki does that a lot. He felt like at times they were two different people. You had the blushing Katsuki at the table, tripping over words like he does in his everyday life, then you have the Katsuki that can make you come undone with a few words. The flash of memory from the previous night had him looking away as their food arrived. He couldn’t help but watch each time Katsuki’s utensil lifted to his mouth and how his lips touched his wine glass. 

He did not want to be greedy, he knew last night was something special and knew he had Yuri to go home too, but he could not help but continue to shoot glances across the table at the man blushing and sipping wine with him. As dinner wrapped up they finished and headed on out. The storm was still brewing around the hotel it made everything so much darker than it truly was. Bright lights would flash through the lobby as they headed to the elevators. Otabek felt a slight buzz from the wine, but was all in all feeling relaxed.

Once they stepped in the elevator Otabek was surprised at how close Katsuki was. He saw those dark eyes stared at him and search his face. This was not the blushing stumbling Katsuki. He found himself swallow hard as the elevator rose up the floors and Katsuki never broke eye contact till the ding indicating they had reached their floor. 

He was surprised when he felt Katsuki’s hand in his and gently pull him from the elevator. Otabek swore his brain stopped thinking and he just allowed Katsuki to lead him down the hallway. Katsuki let go of his hand to fish out his key card and opened the door. There was a slight blush on his cheeks as he held the door open and gestured for Otabek to walk in. 

The minute Otabek got in and he saw Katsuki close the door- somehow he was pressed against the wall. Katsuki had his hands pinned above his head and his mouth was on his. Otabek found himself kissing back and moaning instantly. He felt as Katsuki’s pressed tightly against him. He tried to squirm against him, but Katsuki had him pinned. He felt when Katsuki dominated his mouth and he found himself melting into the wall. 

“Been thinking about this all day.” he saw as Katsuki stared at him, still holding his wrist tightly. 

He arched his back, trying to press tighter to Katsuki. Those lips pressed gently on his, the grip on his wrist never ceasing. He felt Katsuki’s mouth trail down his jaw and towards his neck. He was biting and licking at his neck. He had put Yuri in situations like this before, and felt his arousal grow immediately. There was thunder rumbling all throughout the room.

“We were given another night, I can’t stop thinking about how you taste.” he heard whispered in his ear and Otabek felt a shiver run through his body. His mind was fuzzy and his body humming. He was allowing Katsuki to consume and take him over, he willingly let him.

“Give me another night with you.” he heard whispered in his ear. 

Otabek felt himself nod and saw when Katsuki pulled off of him and smiled. He could see how a little crinkle showed on the outside of his eyes as he smiled. It was intoxicating being around Katsuki like this. He  _ was _ given another night, and he was going to take it. 

Katsuki let go of his wrist and then took his hand leading him over to the bed. They did not get on the bed, but he felt as Katsuki let go of his hand and pulled his head towards to him. Those fingers were laced in his hair as his mouth crushed down on his. Without thinking his hands were on Katsuki’s slim hips, trying to pull him closer. He tasted wine from Katsuki’s mouth and allowed Katsuki to suck gently on his tongue. Otabek knew he moaned out, knew he was giving over to whatever Katsuki wanted. 

“Let me have you again.” Katsuki said as their lips still touched. He felt as Katsuki smiled against his lips and those eyes staring into his. 

“Yes.” Otabek whispered back.

That was all Katsuki needed to hear. Those fingers laced in his hair pulled gently and those lips pressed back to him. Katsuki, for as demanding as he could be, was passionate and gentle. How one man could be so many things. He found himself lost in how tender and soft the kiss was, those fingers still wrapped in his hair. Otabek found his mouth chasing after Katsuki’s when he pulled back. He saw the smile that Katsuki was still showing and got lost in those brown eyes. He was use to staring into green eyes, it took him back for a second seeing brown eyes in front of him. He was use to Yuri being the one demanding more and him slowing it down.

Katsuki kept his eyes locked on his as those hands left his hair and trailed down his chest. Otabek found his body was responding with the barely there touch from him. He found he wanted more of that touch. As those fingers curled around the hem of his shirt, he lifted his arms and allowed it to pull off of him. Those fingers trailed back down his body and worked the button on his pants. He stood still, he couldn’t breath and he watched those brown eyes pierced deeper into him.

Katsuki, for stumbling through life, right now was smooth. He had Otabek’s pants undone and pushed down effortlessly. Otabek found himself stepping out of them, and even though he still wore his boxer briefs, he found himself feeling exposed. Those brown eyes looking him slowly up and down, then a finger tracing a mark on his collarbone.

“I can already see the marks on you that Yurio is going to leave when you get back.” Katsuki laughed out as that finger still traced the mark.

The shiver went back through his spine as Katsuki continued to just finger over the purplish mark on his skin. He felt as the goosebumps raised on his arms and body. Katsuki stepped back and took his hands off of him. Otabek missed that touch but he just stood there and stared back at Katsuki. There was a thickness to the air and thunder all around them. Otabek felt his arousal grow. He had to break that gaze from those brown eyes as he couldn’t believe he was standing there, not being touched and his body was raging against him.

Lightning flashes filled the room as Katsuki went down on his knees and his nose about touched the bulge in his boxer briefs. Otabek gulped and looked down. Those brown eyes were looking back up at him. He watched as Katsuki nuzzled his crotch over the material and felt his cock become all the way hard. Having Katsuki on his knees in front of him was never a sight he thought he would see. He felt as Katsuki palmed him through his underwear, never taking his eyes off of him.

He felt as those hands went to the waistband of his briefs and pulled them down. His cock sprung free and felt heavy just hanging there. Katsuki nuzzled at him again and he almost wanted to growl. He was use to this position with Yuri, but this was not Yuri. It was different, it excited him. Katsuki licked up his shaft then took his cock in his hand and licked at the tip. Those brown eyes staying locked with him.

“Don’t take your eyes off of me and no touching.”

Otabek nodded and watched as Katsuki started to suck on the head of his cock. He could feel his tongue rolling over it and pressing into his slit. Katsuki’s other hand start to roll his balls and those fingers rub his perineum. Katsuki continued to just suck on the head of his cock as he stroked his shaft. Otabek found himself breathing harder as he held that gaze. He knew he was leaking into Katsuki’s mouth and all he wanted to do was close his eyes and run his hands through that black hair. With Yuri he would pull his hair and thrust deep into his throat, he knew here he had to hold still. He kept clenching his fist at his side as he stood there. Katsuki’s mouth did wonders even though all he did was suck on the cock head, his other hand rolling his balls and rubbing his perineum. Everything Katsuki did was for his pleasure at that moment, outside of Otabek not able to touch him. Also being fully naked as Katsuki was fully clothed, even his glasses on, made it all more intense from Otabek’s side.

When Katsuki pulled off his cock, the trail of saliva connecting his lip and cock, he smiled up at him and rose off his knees. He felt those hands trail up his sides and back down as those hands went behind him, grabbing his ass and pulling him close. He felt Katsuki’s jeans on his cock and his tshirt on his chest. Otabek found his body shifting and moving against the material while Katsuki pulled him into a kiss. He never deepened the kiss and Otabek groaned, wanting more. Katsuki continued to brush his lips over his and gently squeeze at his ass till he pulled away.

Otabek watched as he removed his glasses and set them on the side table then go sit on the bed. A hand was held out to him and he took it being pulled over to the bed. What he did not expect was Katsuki to sit back further on the bed and pull him across his lap. Katsuki had sat back enough, so he was face down on the mattress, his cock pressed to the outside of Katsuki’s thigh. Those hands ran over his back gently and shoulders. He felt them go lower and cup his ass cheek.

“Firm, yet still so soft.” Katsuki breathed out and massaged his cheek. Grabbing and rubbing then he felt the hand pull away.

“Remember from last night? Say Yakov and it stops.”

That was when he felt it. The sharp sting across his cheek as the thunder rumbled outside and the loud popping sound it made. He gasped and grabbed he bedding. He felt the sting intensify and burn. Then it happen again, but on his other cheek. He cried out and try to wiggle from the lap he laid across and felt an arm hold him down in the center of his back.

“Just say the word.”

Otabek knew his face was red and was glad he could hide it. He felt humiliated and he felt aroused all at the same time. He knew his cock was leaking on Katsuki’s jeans as the head rubbed right on the material. Katsuki rubbed those cheeks, giving him a minute. Then he felt the sting again and the loud popping sound. He cried out and felt his hips thrusting to give his cock some friction but before he could he felt it again on his other cheek. This time he moaned and grabbed the bedding harder. He felt those hands gently rub his ass and then they were gone.

Katsuki gave him four hard slaps next and he found he pulled the bedding and rocked his hips on each hit into the side of Katsuki’s thigh. Yes, it hurt, but not in a bad way. Never would he imagine he would be over someone’s lap… getting spanked. He was turned on and felt himself moaning more than he ever had. Each smack was heightening his arousal and he didn’t think twice when two fingers were thrusted into his mouth. Katsuki was rubbing his warm flesh and he sucked around those fingers. Katsuki was pushing his fingers in and out of his mouth as his tongue twirled around them, sucking them tightly.

Another slap on his warm flesh cause him to moan around the fingers and suck harder. Then more slaps that went back to back again. Some hard, some soft, each one building his arousal. The fingers were removed from his mouth and he felt as the wet finger trailed down his back, then teased down his crack to his rim. He knew he was squirming and so close at this point. The moment Yuri had slipped one finger in him, he was releasing. He moaned and pulled at the bedding while thrusting his hip into the side of Katsuki’s leg. The thunder cracking around them and the room lightening up, he found himself still whimpering.

“Otabek, that was beautiful.” he heard him say as his hand gently stroked his warm skin, “You are such a dark maroon color back here.”

Otabek buried his face into the bedding at the same time lightening filled the room once more, almost as if on cue. He was humiliated all over again. Not only had Katsuki spanked him, but at the insertion of one finger, he was cumming like a teenager.  

“Sit up now Otabek.”

He didn’t want too, he knew his face was the color of his bottom and he shook his head.

“Otabek, sit up.” this time his voice more demanding and Otabek scampered to the foot of the bed and looked away.

He felt a hand under his chin and pushed his head away.

“Otabek, why didn’t you say Yakov?”

Otabek shook his head. He didn’t say it because he was enjoying it. He was ashamed at just _how_ much he enjoyed it. The storm outside seemed to intensify with his mood at that moment, thunder and lightning crashing all at once. The rain was beating down on the windows.

“Otabek, this stops now unless you talk to me.”

At that, Otabek snapped his head to Katsuki and he saw the concern. He did not know what to say. He had never had this type of reaction before to anything, getting off so damn quickly. He was simply embarrassed. He did not know how to say it. He was almost glad it was Katsuki this happen with and not Yuri, he was humiliated. He knew Yuri would get mad at himself when he would get off too quickly, now Otabek understood. Having someone control you was arousing, more so than he ever thought.

“I… I didn’t want you to stop.” he looked down again.

Katsuki moved his head back towards him. He smiled and leaned over to kiss him. Otabek accepted it but still wanted to turn away.

“Then what is it?” Katsuki was confused. Otabek knew he probably thought he did something wrong, when that was not the case. Everything he had done had been right.

“I just… well…” he gestured to the mess on Katsuki’s jeans.

Katsuki looked down then back up at him. “Ok, so you liked it. There is nothing wrong with that. Now, I am not done with you yet.”

He watched as Katsuki got off the bed and pulled his shirt over his head. He saw how those lean muscle moved and flexed as he moved. He went to then shed his pants and Otabek saw he was hard under his briefs. Otabek wanted to reach out, but he sat there and watched. Katsuki trailed his hands down his chest to his waist. He stopped at his briefs, locking his gaze to Otabek. Katsuki hooked his thumbs under his briefs and slipped them off. Otabek wished he could just stare at that body, but it was already pushing him back on the bed kissing him.

Katsuki was warm all over and his bottom stung, even on the soft bedding he felt the tenderness in his flesh. He felt that hard length press against his soft cock. He heard how Katsuki moaned into his mouth and rocked his hips into him. He ran his hands down Katsuki’s body, feeling those tight muscle bunch under his hands. Even though he was still soft, he pushed his hips up and was met with Katsuki pressing his cock back into him. Otabek found himself moaning into Katsuki’s mouth. He felt as that man pressed into him, moving his body along his. His head was spinning again.

Katsuki started to move his mouth across his jaw and down his neck. He worked his mouth over Otabek’s collarbones and moved further down. Otabek could feel his cock twitch as Katsuki’s mouth captured a nipple and bit down. His tongue was everywhere and still not enough. When it dipped lower and licked at his navel he found himself moaning and squirming on the bed. The he felt Katsuki pull off him all too soon and he whined.

“Turn over, let me see how red your ass is.”

Otabek turned so he would not see the red in his face. He was sure it was red as his bottom was. He felt those hands caress him and his bottom stung as Katsuki did this, but he was gentle.

“Oh you are so warm and red Otabek.”

Otabek pressed his ever red face into the mattress and felt as Katsuki kissed each warm cheek.

“I want to feel these warm cheeks with my face between them.”

Otabek gasped when he felt that tongue lick at him again. His cheeks still burned from earlier and his entrance sore from last night.  Katsuki licked gently and kneaded at his warm cheeks. Otabek moaned at each soft touch of that tongue. Katsuki continued to gently press and lick at him, slowly opening him with his mouth. Each squeeze of his hands lighting the fire back up in his cheeks. Otabek found himself squirming, moaning, coming undone. He felt his cock steadily hardening up. He felt as that tongue steadily plunged in and out of him. Katsuki was fucking him with his tongue and squeezing his burning flesh.

“You taste so fucking good.”

Otabek buried his face again and moaned out as he felt slick finger enter him and slowly work him open. He couldn’t help from moaning out. He found himself pushing back on those fingers and moaning at each push. When Katsuki curled his fingers and pressed on his prostate he found himself moaning into the mattress. He was over stimulated as he had just gotten off and those fingers pressing into him while that tongue licked around them. Once he was worked open, Katsuki pulled those fingers back and Otabek found himself whimpering at the loss.

“Turn over.”

Otabek lowered his hips and turned his body. His bottom feeling raw on the bedding and he hissed out a bit. The minute he was on his back, he felt Katsuki’s body on his and his arms lifted above his head. He had his wrist pinned down again and they were kissing. Otabek found himself squirming as that body was pressed on him again. Without being asked he found his legs pulling back and his hips angling up. He wanted Katsuki in him. He understood with Yuri now, how he would beg and whine for him to fuck him, he wanted to beg Katsuki to fuck him and couldn’t stop the whine from coming out his mouth.

Katsuki had taken his wrist in one hand and held them down as he took his other hand and lined his cock up to his stretched hole and slowly pressed in. They both moaned once he bottomed out. Katsuki used his free hand to push his knee back further and Otabek looked up, seeing those brown eyes look down at him and smile.

“Still so tight and warm Otabek.”

He started slowly, rocking his body, sliding in and out. Otabek wanted more. He wanted hard slams against his raw cheeks, he wanted Katsuki to thrust relentlessly into him. It wasn’t enough. He whined again and bit at his lip till it hurt. He was not going to beg. All he could do was try to angle and meet each excruciating slow thrust. His need becoming more and more, he heard the whine leave his mouth before he could bite his lip again to stop.

“What do you want Otabek?”

Otabek thrusted his hips up. Maybe if he showed him… but no, Katsuki pushed in slowly then stopped. He was buried deep into Otabek and looked down at him.

“Tell me what you want Otabek.” 

He found himself biting his bottom lip hard. Katsuki was not moving through. He knew the only way he would get what he wanted is if he spoke it. He already felt humiliated enough tonight and wished Katsuki would just fuck him like he did last night.

“Fuck me.” he barely whispered out.

“What was that?”

Otabek knew he groaned as he bucked his hips again. He wanted to feel Katsuki plunging into him deeply.

“Fuck me!”

With that Katsuki slowly pulled out, tighten his grip on his wrist and then slammed back into him. He was moaning immediately as Katsuki was hitting him right where he wanted to be hit. Those hips he watched sway gracefully on the ice, where slamming into him and slapping the tender flesh on his bottom.

His moans got louder as his head was rocking back and forth. Katsuki was not giving in at all. He knew what Victor meant now about Katsuki having stamina. The more he slammed into him, the more their bodies covered in sweat. He felt himself getting close and knew if he could wrap his hand around his cock he would cumming for the second time. Katsuki was not letting go of his wrist and seemed to know what he wanted.

Somehow Katsuki slammed even harder into him and he felt his prostate being abused over and over. He was glad the thunder was so loud as he was sure Katsuki’s neighbors could hear his moan and cries. A few more hard slams and his cock was streaming out white streaks all over his abdomen and chest. He felt as Katsuki slowed down from where he was cumming so hard as he was sure he had tightened around him. A few more thrust and Katsuki was crying out and his wrist were let go as the man fell down onto him. They were both covered in sweat and the room lit up again from the flashes of lightning.

By reflex, Otabek found his arms going around Katsuki and rubbing his back. He did that with Yuri a lot afterwards. Just held him as they both steadied their breathing and allowed their bodies to calm down. He held onto Katsuki, his body sore and stiff, and he started to miss Yuri.

“I can’t wait to get back.” he heard Katsuki mumble in his hear. It was almost as if they were reading each other's mind.

Otabek smiled and hugged him tighter. “Me too.”

 

* * *

 

The plane ride back was normal. They had seats next to one another and watched a movie Katsuki had downloaded. They did not talk much, but they really did not need too. The movie filled the time and then they napped at bit. When they woke up he found Katsuki had his head on his shoulder and they were getting ready to land.

Once they got to the terminal, both men were waiting. Katsuki had dropped his bags and took off running towards Victor and leapt into his arms. Then he saw as golden hair come running towards him and flew in the air at him. He felt Yuri’s familiar body wrap around his and the lips he would know anywhere crash onto his.

When Yuri was finally done kissing him he looked at his neck and yelled down the terminal loudly “Dammit  piggy! Why the fuck did you have to mark my boyfriend all the fuck up?” Otabek knew his face as red again and shook his head as everyone in the terminal turned to look at them while Katsuki and Victor laughed.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3

**Author's Note:**

> otayuriistheliteralbest always comes through when I need some beta work done! I cannot thank you honey for all you do for me!!! <3 <3 <3  
> Please check out [otayuriistheliteralbest](http://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest)work! <3 
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as they make my day sooooo much!! I am on Tumblr as phaytesworld and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
